sonic_the_hedgehog_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ion: The Battle Begins
this is a story, taking characters from the rp into a story, however I can't do well on storylines so this is skfs part of the deal as well as actually making the story, so it makes since Chapter 1- Eggman's vengeance ION : THE BATTLE BEGINS disclaimer: I do not own the sonic world or its characters. Ion, sam, Dash, Sialuk the Arctic Fox, River the Echidna, all belong to their rightful owners. Tobias is owned by me, sonicknucklesfan92. This story is based off a roleplay DUBSTEPxSonic had created. so he's asked me to make his rp into a story. I will maybe do a surpise too within the story. well furthur ado, lets begin. Chapter 1: Eggman's Vengeance part 1 prologue (Ion's narration): "It all started back when I was young (age 10). I looked to the freedom fighters as a sign of hope...until, something happened to the freedom fighters. They seem to have dissappeared and seem to had become smaller, rather than a large group, as each day pasted, it seem to have gotten smaller the last time i saw them. Maybe eggman had finally taken all of them out? '' '' I watched in horror, seeing each time I saw them, sonic grew more and more disappointed and sadden with shame of his fallen comrades. It was down to the last Hedgehog. I wonder what was that mad doctor thinking? how could he had taken all the freedom fighters down to one? another battle forged and it seemed that only Sonic had survived, with a few more battle scars. '' '' I fear for the worst seeing my heroes fall before that man... I wanted to become a freedom fighter to help sonic and other freedom fighters who are out there, somewhere... making everything better, not only to protect my home, but doing what's right. from what sonic has taught me." "As I grew older (Age 13), I couldn't help but watch helplessly my hometown burned in the flames of despair and the massive army of the Eggman emepire running into battle, taking down everything. I only managed to take the survivors with me to safe ground. It wasn't much, but at least we can rebuild. however...I've lost a few close family members..." "Damn them. I'll avenge the freedom fighters, my people and my homeland! you will see dr. eggman. We will stand victorous!" (End of narration) 2 years later... Ion was training, hitting a few platforms that were set up. they look like carved wooden shape egg pawns. He punch and chopped one by one. "Easy there, or there won't be much carved egg pawns for the rest of us." said a voice. "huh?' ion turned around to see Sonic walking up to him. "you've gotten better. and the good thing is, your home and its people are restored." Sonic said with a proud smile. "you maybe will be ready to fight against eggman with us someday." he continued, placing his hands on ion's shoulders. "I want to fight, sonic. for everyone who has been lost." ion said looking very determined. "i'm sorry, ion, just not now." sonic said, with a small curved frown. "Sonic! come on, I'm ready. I'm not afraid of facing eggman!" ion said, whinning a bit to make sonic take him into the battle that will come soon. Sonic sighed and shook his head. "ion... I know your very determined to fight eggman. But sometimes its best to think and be thankful your alive and not dead." ion blinked looking at sonic with confusion and anger knowing sonic is just holding him back again, it has been 2 years, and sonic still won't let him fight. "Sonic! let me fight! I'm not a kid anymore!" ion shouted pushing sonic back a bit. "Ion." sonic said with a paused before answering him again. "I don't want to see you get hurt." trying to keep ion calm. Ion glared at sonic. "sonic, I hope you fight until you can't stand anymore!" ion cried out and ran off, leaving sonic a bit hurt. Sonic knew he was only trying to keep ion alive and safe, for his people and sonic's own reason for watching over the white hedgehog. -0- ion ran into the forest, not stopping. he finally came to a stop crying a bit before punching a tree hard, making his knuckles sting. "why won't he let me fight?!" ion said under his breath choaking a bit on his tears from the pain from his punch and sonic not letting him fight. ion lay his head on his arm staying there for a few mintues, only hearing the sounds of the forest before looking up. "I'll fight, no matter what sonic says." he said to himself and ran off deeper into the forest towards his hometown. from the trees, someone was watching him. It was blaze the cat who seem to have been waching ion and his little breakdown. She started to follow ion by jumping from tree to tree. Ion's Hometown: He returned to his hometown where his people were happy to see him, and he walked into his house to get his weapon and headed outside looking to the skies, holding his weapon in his hand and walked over towards the other side which lead to the mountains. He was determined to fight and walked onward not letting anyone know of him dissappearing or ever possibly returning. He loved them very much. -0- ion walked forward to the wooden bridge that connected from his hometown in the mountains to the dark forest, where they say the trees glow to light the darkness. He had no problem crossing the wooden bridge to the otherside where he thought the eggman empire could be waiting. he was sure of himself he was ready to face the man who attacked his family and friends. Ion walked what seem to be hours on end through the forest. He then stopped, as he heard something running through the forest. he knew wasn't alone after all in the forest. He held his weapon firmly, looking around in all directions trying to find the running footsteps rustling through the bushes. He then swung his weapon blindly, and saw a small bunny hop into view as it froze. "oh...." ion said sighing in relief. "its just a harmless little bunny." Just then ion saw the bunny sensed something and tried to hop away but was suddenly sweeped up by something. ion saw the bunny vanish before his eyes, and looked around. He started to shake, hearing no signs of the bunny, he looked around, and he thought he saw bunny was skinned. but it was only his mind playing tricks. looking around in fear, he saw a pair of glowing eyes through the darkness, one was lime green and the others were red. "h-hey!" ion said and ran after the creature, but it vanished in the darkness. ion ran forward trying to find any trace of the creature that made the bunny vanish. he then turned to see he was surrounded by egg-pawns and was tackled down. ion struggled but the swarm of egg-pawns made it harder for him to fight them off, he was knocked out by a single hit from the creature he saw. "Take him in, ivo robotink will be interested to know we've caught the one who pocesses the chaos emerald." said a voice ordering the egg-pawns. It was tobias the hedgehog who lead the ambush and caught ion off guard. the egg-pawns nodded and took ion out of the dark forest towards the egg-carrier that flew above everyone, the cybernetic alien flew after the egg-pawns, knowing his mission was complete. -- Blaze watched ion get captured and frowned. "Sonic won't be happy to hear this. I better go find others help to let them know of this war that is coming...' she said to herself and jumped off as the egg-carrier left into the clouds and disappeared. '-end of chapter 1- part 1-' A/N: I know this might be a short chapter...but it at least sums up ion's place and capture. i was trying to go for a different approach with the storyline as well of trying to keep it the same. But lets see what happens to ion in the next chapter. Episode 2: Rescue Mission Themes If this was to be a animation Episode End Theme: https://soundcloud.com/arisingdawn/right-through-gravity Main theme: https://soundcloud.com/arisingdawn/the-adventure Category:Founder's Pages Category:Stuff about Ion The Hedgehog